


Dei dell’Antica Valyria

by SororTenebris



Series: Biblioteca di Laena Velaryon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Dragons, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fourteen Flames, Gen, House Targaryen, House Velaryon, LARP, LARPing, Valyria, Valyrian Gods, Valyrian Pantheon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris
Summary: Il pantheon valyriano, creato per un larp ispirato alle Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco, in cui compariva come libro scritto dal mio personaggio, Laena Velaryon.Strutturato per essere il punto di partenza per la caratterizzazione e l'interpretazione del personaggio, oltre che un arricchimento per l'ambientazione del larp.E' un testo estremamente breve e conciso: essendo un libro presente in gioco, doveva poter essere letto in pochi minuti dai giocatori.
Series: Biblioteca di Laena Velaryon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601014
Kudos: 6





	Dei dell’Antica Valyria

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Gods of Old Valyria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120974) by [SororTenebris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris)



**DEI DELL’ANTICA VALYRIA**

**JAEHOSSA HEN VALYRIO UEPO**

_Ad opera di Laena Velaryon_

※

**Premessa**

Mille erano gli Dei adorati nell’Antica Valyria, ma solo Quattordici di essi sono qui elencati: gli Dei delle Quattordici Fiamme, la catena di vulcani da cui giunsero per la prima volta i Draghi. I Quattordici sono gli Dei che i Signori dei Draghi hanno venerato fin dagli albori di quella che sarebbe diventata Valyria, ma ben pochi oggi li conoscono e li venerano, e la maggior parte di quei pochi dimorano oggi all’interno della Muraglia Nera della città di Volantis. Venerano i Quattordici in quanto discendenti dei Signori di Valyria.

I Valyriani onorarono mille Dei, senza temere nessuno di essi. I Signori dei Draghi possedevano infatti il potere di domare sia i Draghi, sia gli Dei fatti di fiamma che li avevano generati; un tale potere proveniva in primo luogo dal sangue che i Signori dei Draghi condividevano con essi, Draghi e Dei, e fu proprio per preservare tale potere che nacque l’usanza di preservare la purezza e la potenza del sangue tramite unioni tra congiunti. Il rapporto dei Valyriani con i propri Dei oscillava tra venerazione e dominio, indice della grandezza di uomini tanto potenti da paragonare se stessi a divinità.

Gli Dei dell’Antica Valyria non sono né maschi, né femmine, ma ora una cosa e ora l’altra, mutevoli come le fiamme; lo stesso può essere detto a proposito dei Draghi. Ciascuno del Quattordici ha una sua propria sfera di influenza, un aspetto del mondo di cui è patrono. Nessuno degli attributi dei Quattordici è percepito come indesiderato: ognuno di essi è necessario.

Chi adora gli Dei dell’Antica Valyria non lo fa per cercare conforto o speranza, né allo scopo di ottenere con un miracolo ciò che è troppo debole per raggiungere con le proprie forze. Gli Dei dell’Antica Valyria si onorano in quanto propri antenati, e in quanto fonti del vero potere che risiede nel sangue e nel fuoco. Ogni Dio ha i propri rituali, che si presentano sia sotto forma di cerimonie, sia sotto forma di Vie da percorrere per giungere al pieno controllo della sfera da egli presieduta.

※

**Gli Dei**

\- Quattro sono gli Dei che presiedono alla forma del mondo: 

**Meraxes** , il Solitario. Dio del Sole e dell’Equilibrio, rappresenta la saggezza, la giustizia e l’ordine. La sua faccia nascosta rappresenta il suo opposto: la pazzia.

 **Caraxes** , il Mutevole. Dio della Luna e del Cambiamento, l’Ingannatore, patrono dell’instabilità che permette la creazione.

 **Tessarion** , il Blu. Dio delle Acque e della Conoscenza, supervisiona la conoscenza e la memoria, così come l’indagine dei flussi del passato e del futuro.

 **Balerion** , il Nero. Dio della Terra e della Conquista, le cui sfere di influenza sono la dominazione e la schiavitù. È conosciuto anche con l’attributo di Mietitore.

\- Quattro sono gli Dei che presiedono lo svolgersi della vita e l’animo degli uomini: 

**Morghul** , l’Antico. Dio della Morte e della Speranza, Signore della Ruota della Vita. A lui sono dedicate le sepolture e i riti funebri, ed è spesso associato ad accadimenti ciclici, come le stagioni.

 **Arrax** , il Nuovo. Dio delle Nascite e della Vita, Soglia del Fato; è il custode del sangue dei Signori dei Draghi.

 **Syrax** , la Buona. Dio dell’Amore e della Lussuria, e dell’indulgenza verso la gli istinti più profondi, abbraccia sia il lato oscuro che quello chiaro della passione.

 **Vhagar** , la Sanguinaria. Dio della Rabbia e della Distruzione; amante della competizione e della battaglia, impersona anche l’energia e l’ambizione. È associato ai disastri naturali come eruzioni e terremoti.

\- Cinque sono infine gli Dei che presiedono le fonti del potere dei Signori dei Draghi, grazie alle quali essi sono in grado di plasmare e dominare la realtà:

 **Meleys** , la Rossa. Dio del Sangue di Drago.

 **Vermithor** , lo Splendente. Dio del Fuoco di Drago.

 **Tyraxes** , il Sinuoso. Dio del Tempo, impersona le qualità di tenacità, invincibilità ed eterno potere. È ritenuto il dio da cui è nato il primo dei Draghi.

 **Vermax** , il Diritto. Dio della Parola e della Logica, padre del linguaggio e della matematica. Erano a lui devoti i custodi della conoscenza.

 **Shrykos** , l’Incognito. Dio della Stregoneria e dei Rituali, Maestro delle Ombre, Principe della Strategia. È la guida dei Valyriani, colui che li ha resi differenti dagli altri uomini, elevandoli a Signori dei Draghi.

\- Vi è infine l’ultimo dei Quattordici, il cui nome era permesso conoscere solo ai principi stregoni incaricati di mantenere i rituali per il controllo delle Quattordici Fiamme, e che mai veniva scritto, e che è perciò andato perduto nel Disastro.

※

**Il Disastro**

Ad oggi, nessuno conosce la causa del Disastro, o Fato, di Valyria.  
Molti pensano si sia trattato di un cataclisma naturale, una catastrofica esplosione causata dall’eruzione simultanea delle Quattordici Fiamme.

Alcuni septon, scioccamente, sostengono che i Valyriani attirarono su di sé la distruzione a causa della loro promiscua accettazione di molti Dei, e che si immersero nella loro empietà tanto a fondo da liberare le fiamme dei Sette Inferi su Valyria.  
Questi septon farebbero meglio a ricordare che gli Andali, e i loro Sette Dei, arrivarono a Westeros fuggendo dal potere di Valyria, l’unico che in questo mondo sia mai stato in grado di rilasciare i Sette Inferi su qualcosa – che guardino cos’è successo ai Rhoynar e ai Ghiscari, i quali ebbero almeno la dignità di combattere, e guardino di quale stirpe sono i Re a cui si inchinano da duecento anni.

La verità, come emerge dai frammenti superstiti delle opere di septon Barth, è che i principi stregoni di Valyria fecero uso della magia per domare le Quattordici Fiamme per migliaia di anni, e che il loro incessante bisogno di schiavi e ricchezze fosse necessario per sostenere tale magia, ed espanderne il potere, e che quando per cause ignote essa fallì, il cataclisma divenne inevitabile.

※

**Gli ultimi Signori dei Draghi**

I Quattordici crearono i Signori dei Draghi, e i Quattordici li distrussero tutti, con l’eccezione della Casa Targaryen, che sfuggì al Fato di Valyria grazie alle premonizioni di Daenys la Sognatrice.  
Non c’è motivo di credere che tali premonizioni non fossero di natura divina, per cui è lecito affermare che la Casa Targaryen sia stata scelta dagli Dei dell’Antica Valyria per essere l’unica stirpe di Signori dei Draghi a sopravvivere al Disastro; vi sono infatti altre Case di origine Valyriana, sia a Westeros che nelle Città Libere, ma il sangue di solo una di esse ha il potere di comandare i Draghi.

Sebbene l’ultimo drago sia morto, il Disastro imperversa ancora su Valyria, a testimonianza che il potere delle Quattordici Fiamme è tutt’altro che svanito: esso persiste, nel fuoco e nel sangue.

※


End file.
